


How To Cheer You Up

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Fighting is never fun with anyone. And Shane is really bad in verbal apologies. So he does it in the only way he knows how.





	

You hadn’t been feeling really well recently. There were multiple reasons for it, whether it was feeling homesick as you were basically just stuck in the academy until the vacations started, you had been swamped with homework, not that much time to spend with friends or doing what you wanted, you had been sleeping terribly and so forth. Life was throwing lemons at you to say it shortly, and you didn’t really know what to do with the said lemons.

Probably the worst part about it was that you didn’t really know how to deal with it, which made it uncomfortable for everyone else. People tried to talk to you, you just ignored them, hoping to return to the picture after you were feeling better later.

Everyone seemed to understand this behavior coming from you. Except for Shane.

Which is why it wasn’t that big of a surprise to anyone when you rudely snapped at him during lunch, while he was trying to coax an answer out of you for why you were like this. Feeling distant to him, acting like you didn’t care about anything around you and just enjoyed your own company to work on late homework and so forth. So you snapped. You yelled at him, told him it was none of his business, and demanded to be left alone before storming out of the cafeteria.

Returning to school the following day wasn’t an easy task. You had finally gotten somewhat decent sleep after skipping the rest of the classes yesterday after lunch, not wanting to see Shane or his dumb face for the rest of the day. And nobody was really questioning your decision either, knowing your current condition and seeing the brief confrontation with Shane, everyone just kind of wanted to leave you alone to cool off for the day.

You walked up to your locker, not really wanting to go into the classroom yet. You knew that Shane wasn’t going to be around until few moment until the bell rang, having to take care of the flowers in the rooftop after all, but you still didn’t want to risk being trapped in the little classroom with him, or anyone else who would try to strike up a conversation, really.

Pulling the locker door open, you were met with a surprise as a piece of paper fell out of it, landing on your feet. You reached down, picking it up into your hands before folding it open - a little smile spreading on your lips as you were met with a drawing of a flower, in the familiar style that could only belong to one person.

Shaking your head you folded the picture again, stuffing it into your jacket pocket before proceeding to pick up the needed books from your locker. Walking into the classroom after that, you were one of the last people to arrive. Almost everyone else was there, except for you, couple of other students, and Shane. Taking your familiar seat in front of PBG, you were soon tapped on the shoulder by the brunet. Before you could turn around to face him, a piece of paper slid into your view over your shoulder.

With a raised brow you took it from him, slipping it open to see another drawings of a flower, this time even more beautiful than the last. You turned towards PBG over his shoulder, watching the brunet shrugging his shoulders a little. “He told me to give it to you in case you showed up in class.”

You nodded before turning away, examining the flower in the picture until the bell rang. Looking up from the paper and glancing around the room, it slowly dawned to you that Shane was nowhere to be found. You waited the entire class for him to show up, but for nothing. After the ending bell rang, you followed the river of students out to the hallway, thinking to yourself if you should try to find him or just head out to lunch with the rest of the students.

Your thoughts were stopped on their tracks though as soon as you saw Jirard approaching you through the mass of students, waiving his hands at you and calling your name over the general chattering in the hallway.

"Y/N! I’m glad you are feeling better today!“

You smiled and waved back at him until the boy was standing right in front of you, one hand offering you a piece of paper. Slowly starting to see the pattern of how your day was most likely going to keep on going, you unfolded the paper, spreading a drawing of a lily in front of you this time.

"Shane said hi.”

You nodded, looking up from the drawing in your hands at Jirard. “He wasn’t in class. Is he alright?”

"Oh he’s fine,“ Jirard chuckled, swinging back and forth on his heels a little bit. "He was just very tired this morning so I guess he slept in.”

Nodding your head, you gave him a little wave before turning on your heels and following the mass of students outside Poppy Hall. But instead of going with the flow and entering to the cafeteria, you made your way to Bluebell House, finding the familiar dorm door on the third floor. Giving it a firm knock, it didn’t take too long for the door to be opened, almost as if your arrival was expected.

Without any greetings you were let inside the room, you walked past Shane to allow him to close the door after you. As you turned to face him, it became really obvious that Jirard was more than right about him - the messy hair, the tired, slightly reddish eyes, it was obvious that Shane hadn’t gotten even nearly enough sleep last night.

"You look terrible, what happened?“

He just shrugged, eyes traveling from you to his desk, your eyes following his gaze. Spotting a pile of paper sitting on it, you walked over, Shane not even bothering to try to stop you as you begin to exam the pile of drawings. One more beautiful flower after another, similar to the style of the three you had received earlier the day.

Raising a brow you glanced back at him over your shoulder, watching Shane shrug again. "You were mad. I tried to apologize. That’s it.”

"So you stayed up all night drawing these?“

Another shrug. But you both knew he didn’t need to use any words or positive gestures to confirm what you already knew. You turned back towards the drawings, scanning the different, beautiful flowers in front of you. "These are beautiful.”

"I didn’t really know which one you liked so I did as many as I could.“

You smiled, turning around to face him again, suffocating a little giggle that tried to make it’s way out of your mouth at the sight of the slight blush on his cheeks. "You didn’t have to sacrifice your sleep for me though.”

He was seemingly blushing even harder at your words, making the smile on your lips grow into a grin. “But it was nice that you did. Thank you. And I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

"It’s fine.“ There was a shrug again, followed by a yawn he tried to hide behind his hand. With the smile still playing on your lips you walked up to him, tiptoeing up to press a quick little kiss on his cheek before taking a hold of his hand. "What do you say we sleep the deprivation out of you? I feel like we could both use some good rest.”

He nodded, allowing you to walk him to his bed. Almost as soon as he leaned down on it he was fast asleep, barely giving you time to roll up next to him and snuggle up against him. He really had spent the entire night drawing beautiful flowers for you to make you feel better, not worrying about his own wellbeing.

"You are so silly,“ you sighed, snuggling your head against his chest before closing your eyes, not taking too long for you either to fall asleep next to him.


End file.
